


Inside My Head With My Counterpart

by sodunwithyou



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hearing Voices, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodunwithyou/pseuds/sodunwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler disappears before a show. Josh is pretty sure he knows exactly what's happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside My Head With My Counterpart

“Josh, have you seen Tyler?” Mark asked, clearly worried about their friend. Sound-check was scheduled to start in 10 minutes, and usually Tyler is bouncing around with a red-bull and a smile as he hummed some of his favourite songs.

“You’ve checked the bus?” 

“Yeah, he isn’t there.” This got Josh’s attention, he sat up in earnest as he wracked his brain for one of Tyler’s favourite retreats.

“I’ve got an idea, but, urm, how about you check the bus again just in case.” It was a shameless excuse to go alone, but Mark had the good grace to nod and head back to the bus anyway. As soon as Mark was out of sight Josh rushed his way through the maze that made up this stupid venue, finally stumbling across some toilets after what felt like hours. 

Tyler was curled up on himself, hugging his knees to his chest and muttering to himself. Somewhere along the way he’d started rocking, if anyone were to find him now they’d think he was insane, and they wouldn’t be far off the mark. 

“Tyler?” Josh’s voice startled Tyler a little, his head snapped up and he choked back a sob.

“Yeah.”

“Are you okay?” As soon as the words left his mouth, Josh wished he could take them back. Of course he wasn’t fine, and if the situation had been any less serious he would have face-palmed himself for being so stupid.

“I’m fine.” Tyler revealed himself then, stepping out of the cubicle he’d hidden in, and Josh could see he was not fine. And instead of dancing around the issue like they usually do, he made the difficult decision, he chose to recall all those faulty plane parts, and closed the door behind him.

“No you aren’t Ty, please, tell me so I can help.”

“I’m fine.” Tyler snapped once more, refusing to look at Josh, who was slowly getting closer and closer.

“Tyler. Buddy, you are my best friend, I know you better than I know myself. You’re not okay, you haven’t been for a while. Let me help.”

“It’s. It’s. Blurryface.” He looked at Josh through the tears filling his eyes, the bright red hair all that really stood out through the tears, if he could see though he’d have seen Josh’s face soften.

“Hey, you listen here buddy, you’re better than him. You are the hottest, most talented guy I know.”

“You clearly don’t know yourself.” Tyler muttered, making Josh smile; it was one step closer to the Tyler he loves.

“Maybe not, but I do know you.”

“He. He’s always there. With his insults. And his. He’s. Josh, he.” The words were lost in the hysterics that started when Tyler tried to explain.

“I know Ty.” And he did, Josh got it, he pulled Tyler into a hug. Holding his friend close until the sobbing ceased.

“It’s. He know what he wants Josh. He’s trying to lead me, to take me places I don’t want to go.” Tyler managed to look Josh right in the eyes, a look of pure terror on his face.

“Hey, follow me instead.” A small, mischievous smile wormed it’s way onto Josh’s face, a similar look gracing Tyler’s features.

“You’re so stupid.” Tyler laughed through the tears.

“You love it, now come on. We have sound-check.” Josh took Tyler’s hand in his and led him to the stage area, it says something about them (and their crew) that they didn’t even get second glances as they walked past with hands entwined and faces wet with tears. Just before Josh let go to go to his drums Tyler pulled him back, seemingly battling with himself, Josh just waited patiently knowing it was the best approach.

“Josh?” He looked up at Josh through his eyelashes, batting them innocently.

“Yeah?”

“Can we play it tonight?” As well as Josh gets Tyler and can read his mind, this was not one of those times, apparently his confusion was apparent because Tyler flushed crimson before continuing, “A March To The Sea, can we play A March To The Sea tonight?” And Josh couldn’t help but smile at the man before him.

“Of course we can Ty.” And just like that, Ty bounced off to the piano with a stupid smile on his face. It was hard for Josh to look at that smile, the one that looked so real, from a distance he can trick himself into thinking it is because it’s only his eyes that give Tyler away. “Just follow me instead.” He whispered as he sat at the drums, smiling whenever Tyler caught his eye.

**Author's Note:**

> So. This was my first attempt at a Twenty One Pilots fic. Let me know what you think, and hit me up on Tumblr: raggedinsomniacs


End file.
